Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel
For tactics on the SRS99D-S2 AM, look at HaloWiki The Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 AM (abbreviated SRS99D-S2 AM), more commonly known as the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle is a ground firearm used by the United Nations Space Command. Introduction The SRS99D, a variant of the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle seen in Halo: CE and the SRS99C-S2 AMB seen in Halo 2, is making its debut in Halo 3. It is an extremely powerful weapon and is relatively the same as the SRS99C but with some design and technical changes. on Mars. ]] Summary It is a semi-automatic, gas-operated, magazine-fed, long-ranged weapon. It is relatively the same as the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle but with some design and technical changes. It still fires the 14.5x114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) rounds semi-automatically from a four round magazine. It still has a 5x and 10x scope with real-time display but now it shows everything with an infrared/topograph view of what the scope sees. Its power as well as accuracy and range are relatively the same compared to the SRS99C. Its rate of fire has slightly dropped, however, being only about 1 round a second. It also has more recoil; forcing the user to readjust the sights after every shot. Physical Description And Appearance The SRS99D is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5mm x 114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilzed Discarding Sabot) rounds from a 4 round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the mag and operating system are located in front of the trigger. The magazine does not fit flush. This powerful weapon is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked to load the first round. Once the first round is fired, the gases from the previous round forces the bolt back and forth and continues to do so until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (although not illustrated in-game) locks back. After a new mag is inserted, the bolt must be pushed forward to chamber a new round. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and moves during operation. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon and possesses a dirt cover. The SRS99D, having a rifled barrel, is about 73.8in long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99D in Halo 3 has some notable changes from the SRS99C. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x scope that shows real time images in infrared/topograph vision when not looking through it (the infrared/topograph vision cannot be activated while looking through the scope). When looking through it, the scope shows a target's distance and elevation. The SRS99D also has an altered foregrip and stock and sports a trigger guard. The barrel also now has an iron sight. This weapon does not posses a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector, as well as a folding biped located in front of the magazine on the underside of the gun. Possible manufacturer change In Halo 1 and 2 a cyan logo identical to the "trinity" emblem can be found on the stock of the SRS-99C-S2AM. However, in Halo 3, the emblem is absent from the SRS-99D. In part 1 of the Arms Race video trilogy, the SRS-99D can be seen being made at Misriah armory on Mars. It is quite possible that the planet that the SRS-99C was made on was glassed by the Covenant, and Misriah Armory obtained the rights from the "Trinity" company to make the SRS-99D. However, in the Arms Race Part 1, the logo is found on the stock of the "second" rifle in the clip, and in part 3, it is found on the stock of the rifle the ODST uses to kill the brutes. http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q311/Red_Raptor_album/TrinityArmory.jpg Changes From The SRS99C *New muzzle brake with front iron sight *Foregrip and stock has been altered *The scope now shows real-time with an LCD screen and infrared/topographic vision *Now has a trigger guard *The range & elevation indicator from Halo 1 has returned. *The SRS99D-S2 AM now has a new flat matte black color finish to it *Decreased rate of fire *Increased recoil Ammunition The Sniper Rifle has one of the most advanced ammunition types in the game. Its rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3%. While these fins provide increased accuracy, they also prevent a seal from forming between the bullet and barrel. A sabot is used to plug up this empty space, and is forcefully discarded from the bullet upon leaving the barrel. The rounds themselves were inspired by the 14.5 × 114 mm Russian made projectile, used primarily in HMGs and Sniper Rifles. The rounds are described as being made of very hard metal, so they are probably made of a skin of hardened steel or titanium, with a hardened core of super dense tungsten or depleted uranium for maximum penetration. However, despite being labeled as Armor Piercing, the Sniper Bullet is actually Anti-Material, meaning that it is specifically designed to pierce body armor, energy shielding, and all types of flesh, but not heavy armor plating, like that of a tank. Therefore, the weapon is entirely useless against vehicles unless you have a clear head or body shot. However, as an anti-material round, the penetration and stopping power is supremely effective. It has been demonstrated as having enough power (on Normal) to punch through the torsos of two Brutes (although it only knocks off their armor) and kill a Grunt standing behind them. The round possesses enough stopping power that a quick follow-up shot will kill both Brutes. The large caliber rounds make necessary for a small magazine size and small combat loads (28 rounds total in Halo 1, 24 rounds in Halo 2.) However, a "full combat load" was described in Halo: First Strike, and in the Halo 1 level Truth and Reconciliation you start with a Sniper Rifle that has a 68 round load. Scope The SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle offers an electronic scope which provides 5x or 10x magnification. While looking through the scope without engaging the electronic magnification, an infrared and topographic view of the surroundings is seen. However, while engaging the electronic scope, in the bottom left-hand side appears the phrases: DIST and ELEV indicating that the sniper rifle has the capability to measure such variables. Influences The sniper rifle appears to be heavily inspired by (if not directly copied from) the Barrett .50 caliber rifles (most notably the Barret M82 ), the M107 sniper rifle, and the South African Mechem NTW-20 . Many of the features present in the Halo version are included in both weapons, such as the recoil-dampening piston, the general look of the receiver, the magazine placement, muzzle brake, and many other attributes. In addition, the Sniper bullet (14.5 × 114mm) is an actual rifle cartridge, developed by the Russian Army for Anti-Tank Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns, and Sniper Rifles. However, the real 14.5 mm round has a standard cartridge design, whereas the round used in Halo is an APFSDS round (Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot). Sniper Medals In Multiplayer, a player can win a the following medals by using the SRS99D: * Sniper Kill! - Shoot an opponent in the head with a sniping weapon. * Sniper Spree! - Snipe 5 opponents in a row without dying. * Sharpshooter - Snipe 10 opponents in a row without dying. Trivia *An ejected brass casing states "CHIEF EG-X" around the base. Related Links *SRS99C-S2 AM *SRS99C-S2 AMB *Beam Rifle Images Image:Halo-3-rearsniperrifle.jpg Sources *Halo3.com Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons